Twilight Brings Sunset
by Temporary-Not
Summary: Twilight suffers a break up from Flash. Now in the pony world, Twilight's friends report to Princess Celestia, telling her how she is unresponsive and shields herself from the outside. Now getting orders from Celestia to go through the portal, and socialize for a few weeks. And having Shimmer volunteer to try and cheer her up. But Sunset has a secret. (F/F and M for some scenes)
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey guys, just a heads up... I'm going to refer "The Human World" or "The Portal World" as the Canterlot High School place in M.L.P. With that said, anything I write that has the bold text is going to be an authors note... Kind of like every other author... So now that is cleared up a little, lets get on with the story. (Just to put it out there... School is making this story a long write. So please excuse the long wait for updates on this story. Oh and there will be some M content in each chapter.)**

* * *

Its been weeks since Twilight's break up. She hasn't been going out. She hasn't been the "Princess Of Friendship" ever since she founded out Flash Sentry in "The Portal World" was making out with another girl. Now locked up in her own library, and barely eating, Twilight's friends have came around from time to time, bringing food. Pinkie Pie was always there for Twilight's entertainment from time to time. And that is when Princess Celestia notice she hasn't been getting any updates on the magic of friendship. She sent out a letter to Twilight through Spike. And instantly when Spike spat out the scroll with a puff of smoke, he just dropped what he was doing and ran to Twilight all the way from Rarity's house. Spike busted through the door scroll still in hand. He ran up to Twilight, and handed her the scroll.

"It's a scroll from Princess Celestia Twilight!" Spike said out of breath and pausing between words.

 _Dear Twilight, my most faithful student,_

 _I have heard the news about you and Flash-Sentry in the Human World. Now that I am very sad to hear that news, but as a princess, you have duties. And those duties are important for maintaining morale in Ponyville. I think it would help you if you travel back to the Human World, and hang out with your friends there. Over there you can escape from any princess duties for one week or 2. But I do expect a lesson about friendship in the coming week. I do recommend coming back in a few days if you encounter Flash-Sentry to recollect your thoughts. If any conflict happens between you two consult who is ever in-charge of the school._

 _Sincerely, Princess Celestia_

Twilight finished reading the letter and tossed it to the side. She rolled back in bed, and thought about it.

"Umm, Twilight?" Spike called out.

"Yes? Spike?" Twilight said with irritation in her voice.

"Are you going to go to CHS? Or the human world?"

"I... I don't know yet Spike... I, don't, know."

30 minutes passed. Twilight finally rolled out of bed and walked to the portal. Hesitantly she used her magic to put a report book to its power spot. Twilight makes sure all her doors are locked so no one breaks in. And just before Twilight and Spike leave, she asks Spike to put a small note on the door of her whereabouts. Though hesitant to walk through the portal she thought of the pros and cons about CHS. On one hand she got to learn more about being "human", and on the other, she had to live with Flash being in her life. Twilight remembers the last sleep-over, after she beat the sirens when they tried to take over the school. Pinkie Pie was fingering herself when she was asleep. Honestly Twilight wouldn't have saw or heard that if she wasn't thirsty in the middle of the night.

Learning more about human anatomy, mostly women, the next sleep over should be more "enjoyable".

Twilight chose to go through the portal that she made. She was transported through the portal in a dizzying spin. When she was launched through the other end, she crashed into Sunset Shimmer knocking her off balance. When Twilight opened her eyes she noticed she was under Sunset's skirt. Blue panties with blue bunnies around the waist band, cute. Surprised and embarrassed Twilight scrambles to her feet.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Twilight says.

"Twilight! It's okay," Sunset says, "Long time, no see. How is Equestria?"

"I-It's fine." Twilight says as she catches eye of Flash Sentry.

"Here, let me help you with your stuff. You can live at my place for until after 30 moons."

"Thanks Sunset."

They wait for the bus to come because school was out any ways. Spike picks out the backseat of the bus, and the girls follow close behind.

"So, Twilight, what brings you here again?" Sunset asks.

"Just taking some time off of being a princess. So nothing much... But I guess I could get a handle on the human anatomy that could help me fully understand the people around here."

"Hmm, I have a question Twilight. Remember after we won against the sirens?" Sunset began.

Twilight already knew where this was going.

"Yeah, what about them?" Twilight replies anxiously.

"Well, when you got up to get a glass of water... Did you see Pinkie Pie fingering herself in her sleep?"

"Yeah I di- ughn!" Twilight says as the bus brakes hard almost crashing into a car. "Yes. I did see her do that."

"Good, I wasn't dreaming nor hallucinating." Sunset said a little more calmly. "Oh, were here!"

Spike ran out of the bus leaving the girls to get Twilight's luggage. They went up the stairs, and to the right on the seconds floor two apartment number 25. Twilight took off her shoes and kept it at the front door. Sunset wouldn't admit it aloud that Twilight looked cute in her knee high socks. Twilight took some time to look around the apartment room. She was amazed on how clean it was, and how compact the apartment room was.

"It's a living," Sunset said breaking the silence.

Twilight was going through each room, studying each machine she hasn't seen before. She asked questions on what it did and how it worked. Heck, you expect for a girl that stayed in the human world for... 90? 120? Who knows how many moons, to know how certain machines work. After searching all the rooms, Twilight was about to look into Sunset's room. When sunset stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Twilight, that's my room, I have some stuff set up. It's really important so please don't go in there yet." Sunset said quickly.

"Al-right?..." Twilight said.

 _"What are you hiding Sunset Shimmer?"_ Twilight said feeling a bit sexual.

"So, Twilight. Because school is out for summer. The school is still open for using the music rooms, computer rooms, library, pretty much the whole school can be accessed 24/7. And if you want you have your choice of where to sleep. On my bed, the floor, the couch, any where."

"I will reconsider that Sunset, thanks."

"Anytime... Princess."


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hey guys, I'm am sorry for the wait on the chapters. But I can't guarantee you 100% that the next few chapters will be up faster. Because I still am getting used to how the format of uploading/updating new chapters. But with school in the way that could slow this down. But this story has a bit more "content" and maybe, just maybe a little F/F action. _o [That wink face though.])**

Twilight gets all settled down for the night.

 _Knock, Knock._

Sunset entered the room.

"Sunset wait! I'm ha-" Twilight said while she was changing being half naked, "Aww who cares any more?"

"Nice purple panties." Sunset says laughing as she drops onto the bed.

"Thanks..." Twilight says sarcastically.

Twilight leaves her pants in her luggage and puts on her top. Sunset was surprised to find that Twilight sleeps pants-less. Twilight noticed Spike wasn't around, Sunset saw her confusion and explained she texted Rarity that spike is coming over. They ate delivery pizza from Pizza Parlor. Sunset hugged Twilight, yes, still no pants, and they went off to bed. Sunset slept on the couch with a white-bunny-blue-background cover. Twilight didn't go to sleep yet, instead she pulled out a book and started to read. She found this book in Sunset's shelf: _Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment._ **(Yes this a real book...)** It was a good book so far. A flock, yes a _flock_ , of bird hybrids. 30 minutes passed by, it was now 9:56 P.M. Central Time.

Sunset was fast asleep, dreaming about... Well, dreaming about women actually... Sunset is more Bisexual. She was dreaming of Twilight. Twilight and her. _Twilight and Sunset._ She liked the ring to it. It was a sexual dream of Sunset going up to Twilight and pushing her onto a chair. Then sitting on her legs folding her legs around the back legs of the chair. A long wet french-kiss silenced Twilight's questions but made moans surface. Striping was then followed by breast caressing then - Sunset woke up with a gasp alerting Twilight. Sunset tried to cover up the small wet stain she made on the couch as Twilight came running in.

"Sunset! What's wro-?" Twilight yelled out, but then stopping to see Sunset in a white thin bra.

"N-Nothing. Just, a," Sunset clears her throat, " _bad dream._ "

"Oh okay... I was just up reading one of your books. And I heard you gasp loudly like you were being choked."

"No, it was the dream." Sunset assured.

 _Yeah, it was definitely the dream._ Sunset thought.

"Okay, well then I will go and sleep now. Just shout if you need anything. I will try to find it." Twilight said entering her bedroom.

"Okay, I will..." Sunset replied.

Sunset wanted get up and change panties, but the other side of her wanted to just stay where she is and just start fingering herself and continue masturbating until she falls asleep. Sunset takes off her panties and she slowly goes under her covers. She puts her soaked panties up to her mouth. She starts to like the warm wetness of her panties while slowly fingering her sensitive clit. Her fingers easily slid through her wet pussy making it easy to go faster. She went faster and faster rarely adding a finger to masturbate. She took out her fingers and liked each one clean from all the sweet juices she squirted each time she had an orgasm. It was hard to muffle all the massive orgasms that rippled through Sunset. And every squirt, every insertion, she went faster and harder. Sunset was always prepared if she had to fulfill her sexual desires. In this case she has hidden many of her sex toys around the house so that any visitor; Rainbow Dash; Fluttershy; Rarity; Pinkie Pie; or Applejack, couldn't find the toys. She reached through the couch cushions, ripped the Velcro, and reached in further and grabbed one of three sex toys hidden in there and inserted it into her wet pussy. She suppressed a loud moan face-down into a pillow.

Twilight on the other hand she couldn't stop thinking of Sunset in that white thin bra, it was almost transparent. Sunset was just so... _Sexy._ She started to feel a wetness between her legs. Twilight looked down and stared. Slowly she started to move her panties down. She hesitantly put her middle finger in her mouth and started to lick all around it. She didn't hesitate to aggressively and swiftly shove her finger in her pussy. Twilight wasn't much of a moaner and it took more pleasure and sexual activity to get an orgasm. It didn't take long for her to pass out of drowsiness and pure pleasure, same thing with Sunset. Both girls didn't have any knowledge of their sexual actions. Twilight curled up in bed with two fingers still in her. Sunset had 3 fingers in her pussy fingering her subconsciously causing orgasms every few minutes, and because Sunset had squirting orgasms from time to time she had made a big warm wet spot on the couch. The sex toy was back in it's hiding spot. Some day Sunset had to tell Twilight her sexual feelings towards her. But for now, she wanted to take it slow, let Twilight warm up to her.

Let Twilight warm up to her more. Act more sexual around Twilight, but not so much so that she is creeped out. Confess her love. Have sex for a long time. See her occasionally when she visits back from Equestria, and have more sex. Perfect.

The Perfect Plan.

 **(This chapter was a bit cut short because I know the people that are currently reading this didn't want a long delay... But because of school, homework, sports, games, etc. I will try harder to write up more material for this story, but then again no promises because I can't predict the future... If you can tell me what happens ;) I am more than happy to know... Or not.)**


End file.
